


Prompt: Sherlock & Greg. Crime scene

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crime Scenes, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Well, Mr. Holmes, you do understand that I can't just let you walk out of here. You were found at a crime scene after all, blood of the victim on your clothes."





	Prompt: Sherlock & Greg. Crime scene

“ **Am I under arrest or not?”**

“I'm not sure.”

Greg titled his head, taking in the strange man in front of him. The man rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, a bored expression on his face and Greg didn't know what to make of it. Most people didn't look so at ease when there were found at a crime scene. Especially not when they had blood spatters on their coat. A coat that didn't seem to match the rest of the man. It was too expensive for one thing, and the sleeves almost covered up his hands completely, like he would drown in the thing at any minute.

“Like I told your Sergeant, I was contacted by Carla Moore to find her brother, Logan Davies and her niece, Stephanie. I've been trying to find him for a week. This guy seemed like the best bet, cause he had contact with Carla Moore's brother just three hours before he supposedly disappeared. You can call Mrs. Moore, she'll confirm my story.”

“What about the blood?” Greg lifted an eyebrow, gesturing to the man's coat and he got a bored sigh in response.

“I tried to save him, putting pressure on the wound. It- I was too late.” The man looked away and for the first time, Greg could detect more than boredom and irritation on his face.

“Listen, Mr-”

“Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.”

The man, Sherlock, extended his hand and Greg took it, noticing how cold it was.

“Well, Mr. Holmes, you do understand that I can't just let you walk out of here. You were found at a crime scene after all, the blood of the victim on your clothes. I'll have my Sergeant check out your story but for the meantime, I suggest you come with me to the Yard.”

Sherlock shook his head before Greg was even done speaking and he couldn't help but blink his eyes in confusion and mild irritation. Sherlock wasn't making it easy for himself with being so stubborn and Greg was about to make it clear how he felt about it when the man surprised him again.

“I know who did it. At least, I have a fairly good idea where to start.” Sherlock looked out over the scene, squinting his eyes as if to try and look through the tent that was set up to ward off curious people. When he turned his gaze was intense and focused and Greg's body started to tingle. There was something about this man that fascinated him, though he wasn't sure if Sherlock could be trusted. After all, he did find him in the middle of a crime scene, the body of the victim still warm.

“You can't help us.” Greg started, already thinking about all the crap he'd get if it came out he'd let a civilian help him solve a murder but he got interrupted by his Sergeant. She gave Sherlock a once over, clearly appreciating what she saw before focusing on Greg again and Sherlock's expression made Greg want to laugh.

_Gay._

“Yes, Sally?”

“Sir,” Sally held out a phone, her expression grim and Greg's heart skipped a beat. It was never a good sign when Sally had that face.

_Please, don't let it be true._

Clearly, his prayers weren't answered today and he let out a curse as he took in the photo, stomach twisting into knots when he noticed the blood on the girls face. She couldn't be older than 10 and he looked up at Sally, voice hard when he asked her a question, feeling Sherlock's eyes on him.

“For when is this?”

“Tuesday, the day he went missing.”

“Dammit!” Greg handed back the phone, the attached message making him want to crawl into bed and never come out.

“That's Laurence Harris.” Greg was pulled out of his thoughts by Sherlock, noticing the man had moved closer to him and Greg could smell just a hint of coconut in the air. Sherlock gestured towards the covered body, pulling out his phone and showing some pictures of the victim. “That's the guy I've been following. Harris spoke to Carla Moore's brother, Logan Davies, just three hours before he disappeared. I'm pretty sure that's also the time he showed that picture.”

“But why?”

“I don't know, yet.” Sherlock looked grim, stuffing his hands in his pockets and for a moment the man looked young and vulnerable, a stray curl sticking to his cheek and Greg had to make fists of his hands to stop himself from brushing it away.

_Get a grip!_

“Stephanie's in danger, the message attached to the photo is pretty clear. 'Get me my money or you'll get her back in pieces.” Greg shivered, not because of the cool wind but because of his own vivid imagination. He'd seen how cruel people could be to each other and for some individuals, it didn't matter if it was a child. For some money spoke louder than anything else and Greg closed his eyes for a second, willing his bad thoughts away.

“You said you could help.” Greg turned, seeing the surprise in Sherlock's eyes. The man nodded, expression quickly getting serious and Greg let out a breath, crossing his fingers he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

“Okay then, Sherlock Holmes, let's see what you got. We have a little girl to find!”

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I like writing about Sherlock and Greg when they first meet/ just started working together. I do think their first meetings usually revolve around a crime committed. Sherlock listening in to the police scanner, taking an interest in Greg for his calm and professional ways, following the newspapers to learn more about him... You get the drill, right? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this and I feel like I should say sorry for not writing more stories that have NSFW stuff in them. :/ I guess I'm not really feeling it at the moment and well, in my head they do NSFW stuff later on... Once they get to know each other a bit. Feel free to fantasize about how that would go, or tell me and give me some ideas to work with. ;)
> 
> See you soon! 
> 
> Prompt used: “Am I under arrest or not?”


End file.
